The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 61
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 61: Cognizant Storm Mantis walked onto Hunter's front porch and, careful not to stab through it, rang the doorbell. There was no response. "Funny.", Storm Mantis said. "I figured she would be here." He looked to his right to see that Hunter's truck was still in the driveway. "Where could she be?", Storm Mantis asked. He rang the doorbell again. Still no response. "Fine.", Storm Mantis said, raising his scythe. "I shall do it myself. Shockwave!" 61: COGNIZANT A thin, white, convex wave came out of Storm Mantis' scythe, through Hunter's front door,, and into the wall directly opposite the door. On said wall hung a picture of a baby Hunter with his mother, Stephanie. That picture was now split in half. The right half of the door slammed on the ground with a loud thud. "Get out of my way.", Storm Mantis said, kicking down the remaining half of the door still on the hinges. Storm Mantis slowly walked into Hunter's house and, noticing the picture he had split in half, smashed it angrily. "Patricia!", he shouted. "If you can hear me, where is the body?!" There was no response. "Well, I guess she's not here.", Storm Mantis said. "Oh well. That gives me a large enough window of time to ransack the house." And ransack he did. He destroyed several more pictures, sliced several old pieces of furniture into pieces, sliced Hunter's TV in two, turned on the water in Hunter's sink (both in the bathroom and the kitchen) and the bathtub, destroyed several pieces of jewelry that belonged to Hunter's mother, and finally he got to Hunter's bedroom. He admired the lavish silk curtains, but knew he could not keep them in one piece. With two quick slashes, the curtains were laying on the floor. Storm Mantis gave a laugh as he turned to destroy Hunter's bed. However, he noticed dried black droplets on the bedsheets. "Damn it!", he shouted. "That means Patricia failed to kill Hunter! And now Hunter the fire elemental knows everything!" He angrily shredded the bed into many pieces, not stopping until his bloodlust settled. "There.", Storm Mantis said. "That should be enough destruction for one be--" He stopped short as he noticed an empty glass bottle of bourbon that he somehow failed to notice. "What could this be?", he asked, stabbing the bottle onto his scythe and lifting it for closer inspection. He noticed the label said "Makers Mark" in large black letters. "Fah.", he said, slamming the bottle onto the ground and breaking it. "The stuff Governor Moss drank was better than this." He angrily stormed out of the bedroom, slicing through the lightswitch on his way out. At that point he noticed a hallway going underground. Interested, he walked down it. Turning on the lightswitch, he had stumbled upon Hunter's exercise room. "What is this?", Storm Mantis asked. He walked up to the dumbbell and sliced the rod in half. The dumbbells straightened themselves on their flat sides. "This could be fun!", Storm Mantis said, spinning around and raising his scythe. "Shockwave Tornado!" A multitude of thin, white, convex waves came out of Storm Mantis' scythes, destroying all of Hunter's exercise equipment. He prepared to leave until he saw the weight of the dumbbells. "600,000 kilos?", he asked in shock. "And there are two of them?" He tried to lift one of the dumbbells, but failed. It instead slammed down onto one of his toes. Screaming in pain, he raised his foot into the air, turning the dumbbell onto its other side, the dumbbell hitting the ground with a loud klang! At that point, he turned into his jet form and flew out of the room through the ceiling. ~*~*~*~* "OH MY GOD!", Hunter shouted upon seeing his front door sliced in half on his living room floor. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff